plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 35
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Wild West - Day 34 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 1}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 35 was the 35th and final day of Wild West. The player fights the Zombot War Wagon 2.0 in this level. As of the 7.4 update, this level is the last level in Epic Quest: Wild West Wipeout!. Upon completing the level, the player receives 100 gems. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Even as the West was wild, so is my fury even wilder! Dr. Zomboss: Face me! Face me and the rebuilt and improved Zombot War Wagon! (Dr. Zomboss disappears) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: It was a stagecoach, it was a robot... it was Complete Cowboy CRAAAAY-ziness! Penny: Our upgraded plants proved up to the task, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: All my efforts... useless! I begin to seriously question my capacity to succeed! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Zombies summoned 1st phase *Cart-Head Zombie *Buckethead Cowboy *Prospector Zombie 2nd phase *Cart-Head Zombie *Buckethead Cowboy *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Rodeo Legend Zombie 3rd phase *Cart-Head Zombie *Buckethead Cowboy *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Wild West Gargantuar Strategies *This level can be extremely hard if you do not have boosted or upgraded plants, so boosting and/or upgrading plants like Electric Currant and Iceberg Lettuce is recommended. *Hypno-shroom is the only plant that can damage the Zombot War Wagon effectively, as Dr. Zomboss makes a minor reference to the use of this plant in his dialogue. If you hypnotize a Buckethead Cowboy or Cart-Head Zombie it is probably not going to make it back. Since there are a lot of Plant Food in this level, use it on a Hypno-shroom to bring back a hypnotized Gargantuar. Using a boosted Hypno-shroom can also help a lot. *Keep in mind that the Electric Currant's fences may or may not kill a Chicken Wrangler Zombie. Do not take chances, however, because the Zombie Chickens run really fast and may eat your brains. Hypno-shroom, Spikeweed or Wall-nut are recommended on each row. *Try to use Hypno-shrooms on any Chicken Wrangler Zombies that Dr. Zomboss spawns, as the Zombie Chickens will do a lot of damage to the Zombot. *The hardest phase is the third phase, as Wild West Gargantuars are summoned. These zombies are not only immune to Hypno-shroom (even boosted), but they also can kill a hypnotized Gargantuar if there are any helping zombies like Cart-Head Zombies besides it. For this phase, hypnotizing a lot of zombies and destroying the Zombot quickly is your best shot. *Using Spikeweed's Plant Food can help trap the Zombot and prevent it moving. This works well if you have any hypnotized Gargantuars on the same lane as it as they can continuously smash the helpless Zombot. *One more important thing to remember is that never let Zomboss charges all the way on the lanes that have Chicken Wrangler Zombie, as he will not kill the chickens that are spawned. If you fail, you may lose the level. Strategy 1 :Created by *Plant Electric Currants on 1st column, and 6th column rows 1 and 5. *Plant Wall-nuts on 1st column, rows 2-4. *Plant Hypno-shroom on the 7th column. *You can plant any other plants in the free spaces. *Keep planting plants when there are free spaces. *When you have more than 6 plant foods (four in reserve, two zombies carrying it on screen), feed two Plant Foods to Hypno-shrooms and plant two Spikeweeds on that line. *Let the hypnotized Gargantuar attack the Zombot, stun the Zombot and pull the zombies to other place with Spikeweed's Plant Food（wait 4 seconds and give the other Spikeweed Plant Food). *If you fail, don't worry (unless you are at phase 3), the Zombie Chickens cannot pass the 1st column. *Keep doing steps 6-8. Don't let the Zombot release any zombies in phase 3. *If the Zombot is preparing to rush, feed one Plant Food to any plant. *It may take a few tries to complete the level. Gallery 20205932_989424351199926_1268776819_o.png|By AWP-WW35-1.PNG AWP-WW35-2.PNG AWP-WW35-3.PNG AWP-WW35-4.PNG AWP-WW35-5.PNG AWP-WW35-6.PNG AWP-WW35-7.PNG AWP-WW35-8.PNG AWP-WW35-9.PNG AWP-WW35-10.PNG AWP-WW35-11.PNG AWP-WW35-12.PNG AWP-WW35-13.PNG AWP-WW35-14.PNG AWP-WW35-15.PNG AWP-WW35-16.PNG AWP-WW35-17.PNG C6C376E4-A7F6-4E77-953B-104D7B760EE2.png|By Trivia *Hypno Shroom is the only primary attacking plant in this level. *Rodeo Legend Zombie is not spawned by Zombot War Wagon. Instead, it surprisingly comes from the zombie side, despite not being encountered during the zombie preview. Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 35's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty